pocket_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SDMarukokun/Disecting the Android APK
I've been working my way through the Android APK files of Pocket Knights 1.7.2 and Mini Knight 1.6 , comparing them. general structure *res: login/social platform stuff *org: mime settings *lib: libraries (*.so) *META-INF: file signatures *config: config.properties *assets: (- jjzs_logo.png: Attack on Titan - in Pocket Knights but not in Mini Knights!) **data ***activity: mine images, event banners? ***battle: battle_res1-hd: layout slightly different, Pocket Knights version also includes purple tier icons in addition to yellow ones ***config: CSV files, mostly not of much use without developer docs listing what each column is, some useful ****pingbici.csv/pingbici_c.csv: banned chat terms list ****heroexp.csv: maybe exp needed for each level?) ****roleexp.csv: exp needed for each player level ****text.csv: most of the on screen text (and some unused text: the One Piece heroes and their quotes are listed in the Pocket Knights version!) ****pvpkuafu.csv: maybe arena rank rewards? ****zhuanpan.csv: seems to be spin, based on the sequences of "888" listed and zhuanpanhuodong.csv even seems to list percentages. ****paihangbang.csv: ranking rewards. (the nice thing about csv files is you can "grep" them for strings...) ****lv_yijiezhimen.csv: royal door ***image ****icon *****baoshi: rune icons *****emblem: guild size icons *****equip: gear icons *****face: chat emoticons (not all used) *****gift: ??? *****hero: hero face icons. Both Mini Knights and Pocket Knights list the One Piece heroes, Pocket Knights also has as 265-272.png, 279-282.png Naruto and other I guess version 1.7.x/1.8.x heroes and as 70xx.jpg Nezumi, Serenity and Xinferno. (seperate range for Pocket Knights specific heroes?) *****items: icons for chests, stones, scrolls, alchemy, and plenty of things I haven't seen in game or on the wiki. 311, 312, 314 for Pocket Knights' totem stuff (not sure about 313) *****junhui: again guild size icons? *****shenli: astral powers images, only in Pocket Knights *****stage: dungeon backgrounds *****tech: magic house tech/guild tech images *****wordcup: Mini Knights only - world cup football event (soccer for Americans...) ****label: text images ****loading: loading screen images ****questmedal: medals at the left of the story quests screen ****ui: random user interface icons compared to Mini Knights 1.6, Pocket Knights 1.7.2 adds icons for Ninja and Dragon even bosses. ****worldmap: only in Mini Knights - some world map images ***musiceffect: mp3 files ***npc ****flcc: hero and monster animation description files? ****textrue: hero and monster textures description and on Mini Knights the actual texture png files. No idea where Pocket Knights hides those... ***scene: some binary/compiled screen/scene description? *js: javascript *com: social/login *.idea: login program IDE files, shouldn't be there? specific files lv_yijiezhimen.csv Royal Door. *column 1 is exp needed till next level, columns 2-4 and 5-7 are sets of "number 1", "item ID", "item count" for daily rewards, columns 8-10 and 11-13 are sets of "number 1", "item ID", "item count" for levelup rewards (yes, it lists an unused value of "3" for levelup to level 1. ;) *codes 10717 and 10718 are small energy/AP pots *based on the royal door page, code 10701 is large AP pot and 10702 large energy pot *codes 40205 and 40105 are energy/dungeon crystals *based on the royal door page, 30101 is summon voucher *based on the royal door page, 10103 is sun treasure chest *level 10 seems to be the highest *level 8 levelup: 10x energy/dungeon crystal *level 8 daily: 1x summon voucher, 1x code 10137 (based on text.csv might be 5* materials pack) *level 9 levelup: 11x energy/dungeon crystal *level 9 daily: 1x summon voucher, 2x code 10137 (based on text.csv might be 5* materials pack) *level 10 levelup: 12x energy/dungeon crystal *level 10 daily: 1x summon voucher, 1x code 10138 (based on text.csv might be 6* materials pack) paihangbang.csv Ranking Rewards. * column 1: rank * columns 2, 3, 5: daily rewards * columns 6, 7, 9: weekly rewards * columns 10: guild rank rewards * columns 4, 8: item code 30107 (hero stone) codes to text coversion text.csv seems to use 10code for item name and 20code for item description items *10103 sun treasure chest *10137 5* materials pack (based on text.csv) *10138 6* materials pack (based on text.csv) *10701 large AP pot *10702 large energy pot *10717 small AP pot (based on text.csv) *10718 small energy pot (based on text.csv) *30101 summon voucher *30107 hero stone heroes and monsters Category:Blog posts